The Virgin Martyr
by Enjolras
Summary: Javert finds Enjolras injured after a riot, he takes him back to the station, but Enjolras isn't hanging around to be put in a cell. Javert lies to numerous people, and reacts in the way he seems programed to.
1. The Virgin Martyr

The night was cold, stars littered the sky, Javert watched them and blew on his hands to keep them warm

Chapter One, The virgin martyr

**__**

A/N, Please bear in mind whilst reading this that this is set a day before, or a couple of days before the fighting at the barricade, and if you're wondering why if Enjolras knew Javert he needed Gavroche to tell him that Javert was a spy, wait and find out. 

The night was warm, stars littered the sky, Javert watched them and wiped his heated brow. He wasn't even supposed to be working this night, everyone else was at home, enjoying the company of their families, as it was a national holiday but Javert had no one, he frowned at the sky thinking to himself that he could get more work done this way, when no one was around, he could write up the reports of the riots that had been going on even this morning without the interruption of a constable with some feeble excuse for disturbing him. 

He looked ahead of him at what remained of this mornings riots, today had been particularly bad, many of the officers who had not even wanted to be there had been badly injured, there was trouble coming, Javert could feel it. 

Javert was nursing a cut leg and a bruised back from the violence that had taken place, he kicked a bottle away from him, mumbling to himself about students being able to afford better wine than even he could. 

A small noise caught his attention, he listened hard as the whisper turned into a low moan, he carefully stepped onto a dirty piece of wood, placed across the mud that had been churned up in the riots of that morning, it creaked under his weight. 

The moan came again, he looked down and jumped, there was a figure caked in mud lying on the ground, it's long blond hair streaked with blood, and pale face smeared with it. 

Javert looked at the large blue eyes and shapely mouth, and said only what occurred to him, "Mademoiselle!"

The figure breathed heavily and glared up at Javert, Javert quickly removed his jacket and leaned over, he easily picked up the….boy, he picked up his jacket again, sighing at the state of his own shirt and wrapped it around him. 

Javert bit his lip; he had no idea who the boy was, so he decided the best thing was to take him to the station. 

He put the boy in a standing position and looked at him, "What is your name?" he asked loudly and clearly. 

The boy took a gasping breath, "F…F…F...F…" Javert nodded impatiently, 

"Yes, Yes?!" he prompted. 

"F…Freedom!" he yelled, before falling backwards, his large thin hands clutching Javert's collar as he fell.

Javert sighed as he carried the boy through the dark street, "This is a new suit!" he mumbled. His hair untied and mattered with mud and clothes soaked through, the boy had pulled him face first into a nice mound of thick wet mud. Javert was pleased that there would be no one at the station, the constables would have found it highly amusing to see the usually immaculate and serious Inspector soaked in lumpy brown mud. 

The young man whimpered as Javert slid him into a chair and fetched some warm water and a cloth, Javert gently wiped his face, and gasped "Enjolras!" 

Enjolras looked around, dazed, in response to his name, he looked up at Javert and swore, Javert frowned, "What a pleasant way of thanking me" he sat down next to Enjolras.

Enjolras tried to scowl at Javert, but was in too much pain and couldn't, Javert looked him up and down. 

"We'd better clean you up, so a doctor can look at you" 

"Joly" Enjolras muttered. 

"A _qualified _doctor, one who knows what he is doing" Javert insisted. 

"Why not…just take me to my apartment?" Enjolras winced. 

"I have reason to believe you were a leader in the riots this morning, I'm going to arrest you as soon as you can stand without passing out" Javert told him. 

"What's this Inspector, _caring _about my health!?"

"Don't start Enjolras, you're lucky I picked you out of that mud, in the morning when the carriages came over you, you would have been dead." 

"My friends…"

"Are all drunk in bed after the festivities of this morning" Javert smiled. 

Enjolras shrugged painfully, "You really have a death wish don't you?" Javert asked him. 

"It's not a case of _wishing _for it…ouch" 

Javert disappeared from the room for several minutes; "The doctor will come in the morning" he told Enjolras who was slipping in and out of sleep. 

"Do you think you can walk?" 

"No"

"Only to the next room" 

"I can't walk"

Javert sighed and picked Enjolras up, he carried him into the next room and sat him on the bed in his own quarters that he held at the station, even though he rarely used them. 

Enjolras looked at the bath in the middle of the floor, "That mine?" he asked Javert

"Yes, no doctor would examine you in that state" Javert undid his own sleeve buttons and collar, he stepped towards the door, "I'll let you undress" and reached for the handle. 

"I can't!" Enjolras protested weakly.

"What?"

"I…I...don't think I can" Enjolras frowned, he didn't like asking anyone for help, especially not Javert, but the pain was so great that the bath looked like heaven. 

Javert sighed, "The things I do for my job" and began to remove Enjolras' jacket, when Enjolras was stripped to the waist Javert began to undo his trouser buttons, Enjolras shuddered to have hands so tantalisingly close to his groin. Javert mistook this for pain and continued, when Enjolras was only in his underwear Javert stood up straight and coughed, "Yes well, I'm sure you can manage now" he smiled and left the room. 

When Javert returned a while later, Enjolras had fallen asleep in his bath, which had remained warm because of the night's heat. Javert looked down at Enjolras, his strong pale hands clasped together at his chest and hair clean, flowing around him, he looked like an angel, Javert winced at the large painful looking cut that snaked across the top of his stomach. He stared for a while, wondering if he had ever looked like Enjolras did when he was younger, innocent and glowing, determined and with so much passion. 

He put one arm across Enjolras' back and the other under his knees and lifted him up; he put him onto the bed and wrapped him in a thick blanket. As he lay him on the bed Javert saw another nasty cut on Enjolras' thigh, this one was still bleeding, he put his finger to it and traced the line of the cut, suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist, "Ahhh!" He fell backwards breathing hard. 

Enjolras glared, "That hurts you know" he complained. 

Javert sighed and got up, Enjolras attempted to sit up and gave a strangled cry as he did so, Javert sat down and lifted him up into a sitting position, "Careful" he warned. 

Enjolras shivered and looked up at Javert, who gave a forced smile, he made himself look at the fire, but he couldn't stop thinking about Enjolras' naked young body under the quilt, his face was flushed and he tried to think of something else. 

"What are you going to do when you finish studying?" Javert asked him. 

Enjolras smiled, "I won't finish" 

"What do you mean?"

"Inspector, I wasn't born to be a man like you, some people are destined to die young, I've always known I would never be like you, that I would never be…" 

"Old?" 

"Yes, old"

"It's a crime for such a…", Javert lifted his hand to touch Enjolras' face, he dropped his hand and sighed. "There are things that you don't know yet, and that you haven't seen, haven't done, it's a crime for you to die without…" Javert coughed. 

"Inspector, I feel that my country is worth sacrificing my life for, and if you are referring to my dying without having…._been _with someone…doesn't that make me a better sacrifice?" Enjolras looked at Javert "The virgin martyr" he said bitterly. 


	2. The Blood Red Hair

Chapter Two, In which Javert 

Chapter Two, Part One

Enjolras was struggling to stay awake, he nodded dumbly as the Inspector rambled on incoherently about something or rather, Javert himself didn't know what he was saying, he was talking about anything that would possibly make Enjolras stay awake.

Merely minutes after his first bathing, Enjolras' hair had begun to shade Red again; Javert had stared so horrified that Enjolras feared he had grown horns. 

__

"Your hair!" Javert had yelled. 

"My hair?"

"It's red! Blood Red…oh my goodness", he leant close to Enjolras' head and began to examine it. 

"What are _you doing?"_

Javert turned away and gasped for some air, he had gone very pale. 

"Oh god, Enjolras how does your head feel?" 

"I…I don't know, it's…I don't know!" 

Javert parted Enjolras' hair going a little green, "Oh my god…" he muttered again, quieter this time. 

"Inspector, have you gone completely insane?" 

Javert clasped his hand to his mouth, "The doctor, the doctor can't come any earlier, oh god what do I do?" He clasped his hands together and closed his eyes "God help me…help him…God, hear me, help me!" 

Enjolras squeezed his hand, and looked up at the poor Inspector, he is mad, _Enjolras thought to himself. _

The truth of it was, Javert had found a huge wound in the back of Enjolras' head, it was already becoming infected, though the water of the bath had cleaned it, the sight of it made him feel sick, he had bandaged it, there was nothing more he could do, except pray, hope, wish, and try to make Enjolras stay awake. If he could last the night, get over the fever, he would live.

Suddenly Enjolras grabbed his hand, Javert down at him, "I…Inspector, I can't…what's wrong…please tell me, please…" 

Javert sighed, Enjolras had such pleading, persuasive eyes, he didn't want to deny him anything, he would have given him the Earth, The Moon and the Stars, had he asked for them, and he felt so awful…what if Enjolras died? What if he lived? 

"It's my head isn't it" Enjolras said questioningly, "It's infected, the wound, isn't it?! You think I'm going to die, don't you!" He struggled to sit up, gasping for breath and shouting in a voice very unlike his own, "Poor Enjolras, tell him he'll be fine, better to see him die this way than shot! Let him die, Inspector Javert doesn't care, no one cares, Enjolras is no one, nothing but food to the germs that feast on his fresh wounds, an encourager, a _child_, a _boy_," Enjolras held tightly to the bed and fought or his breath, "I mean nothing to you!" 

Javert fell to his knees in front of him, "That's not true, I care, I don't want you to die, you're too young" 

"Then you care for me because I am young, because you think you should, because human nature is that the older look after the younger, the stronger after the weaker? I don't want that Inspector, I am a person, a man!" 

Javert put his forefinger to Enjolras' lips, "Be calm, you will over excite yourself and do more damage"

"No one would care if I died here and now, no one would care…no one will stand when I am dead and say 'Poor Enjolras, he died for a worthy cause, he was a brilliant _man_', they will say 'Poor child, poor bastard! He died in vain'" Enjolras lie down as a sob painfully shook his body. 

"You are ill and have a fever, and you are raving" Javert nodded, assuring himself as much as Enjolras, "This will pass, and in the morning you will be well". 

Enjolras let out a tired sigh, he closed his eyes and his mouth opened slightly in a natural calm sleep, Javert got up and put his face in his hands. 

"I shan't be alone…", Javert turned around to look at Enjolras, but he slept on. I mustn't let him sleep long, Javert thought, only an hour or so, he settled into his chair and let his eyes close… 

"Inspector Javert!", Javert was suddenly awake, he groaned in discomfort at the pains the chair had given him, his eyes adjusted to the light. 

Light! He jumped up, "Enjolras!" he yelled, tripping in his efforts to get to the bed, the bed was empty, the blanket had been neatly folded on it, "Where is he!?" Javert asked franticly, he looked to, for the first time, the figure who had woken him, It was the doctor.

"Doctor, you have him…" Javert said, relaxing and smiling a little. 

"Have who?"

"Enjolras, about so high…" Javert raised his hand in line with his mouth, "Long Blond hair, not tied back…"

"Inspector, when I arrived no one was here apart from you, could we please go to the prisoner? What exactly are his injuries?"

"Gone, he can't be gone, I was watching him. I was…asleep!" Javert rubbed at his eyes, at the evidence of him having been sleeping, Javert sank back into his chair, he put his hands together in a steeple shape and put his fingers to his forehead. 

"I am sorry doctor, I have wasted your time, the prisoner….died in the night…"

"He died?"

"Yes, unfortunately his injuries were such that…." Javert sighed. 

"I see, how unfortunate….Good day Inspector!"

"Sorry? Oh yes, good day Doctor…" Javert slid further down in the chair.

Should he go and find Enjolras? Arrest him…he had escaped and he could keep him even longer for that. 

Javert cursed himself, his profession, anyone he had ever cared about he had wanted to lock away, _safe_, so they could be safe, and he could watch over them, see that they came to no harm…but he would be in trouble for not having locked Enjolras up, for not reporting it, and he had just lied to the doctor. 

Part Two

Grantaire and Joly stood over a bed, looking worried; they spoke in hushed tones. 

"What's happened to him Joly?" Grantaire asked, Joly stepped back, Grantaire smelt of his early morning drink. 

"I've no idea, I found him on the doorstep this morning…slumped against the wall, couldn't get a sensible word out of him" Joly offered Grantaire a glass of water which he sneered at and turned away, "Well I hadn't seen him since yesterday, after the rioting…I assumed he'd gone home with one of you", Joly lifted a finger to his lips to make Grantaire lower his voice, but it was too late, Enjolras was waking. 

He sat up and looked around, "Where am I?" he looked up at Grantaire and frowned "What have you done to me this time, my head! Come, you may as well tell me…what was in my drink?" Grantaire and Joly looked at one another and shrugged. 

"You haven't had anything to drink" Joly told him, "I found you on my doorstep this morning, how did you get there? Who put your bandage on? I changed when I brought you in, it was soaked through, nasty cut you have there, friend" Enjolras stared then looked at Grantaire.

"You've got him drunk too! Grantaire, really, Joly needs his sense…more so than I, keep your drink to yourself, please" 

Enjolras got up out of his bed, and immediately grabbed the blanket to cover him, "I'm naked!" he said surprised, Grantaire laughed at him. 

"You were when I found you, lucky I found you first, if it had been the land-lady…" Joly drew his finger across his throat, "You'd better borrow something of mine to wear for now, everything will hang off you…but it's best until we get your clothes" He put a few clothes on the bed for Enjolras to choose from.

"So what's the story then? How did you end up naked at the door?" Grantaire sat on the bed, combing his fingers through his untidy hair, Joly watched Grantaire wishing he would get off the bed that had only just been cleaned. 

Enjolras looked down, and held the back of his head with one hand, "I don't…I can't remember"

"The riots" Grantaire reminded him, "Remember?"

"Yes…we went out into the street, and….and…" 

"Remember, when Marius tripped over that old woman…" Joly sighed, why did Grantaire always remember the embarrassing, stupid things?

"And he fell on Joly" He continued, "remember that? And Joly made a huge fuss and you had to come across and sort them out, Remember?" Joly made a face that showed he remembered all too well, but Enjolras looked despairingly out of the window beside his bed.

"I don't remember anything!" 

"It will wear off…" Joly assured him "It's that nasty bang on the head you must have had, you'll remember..."

"Will I? Will I remember, Joly?", Joly smiled and Grantaire grinned, greatly amused at Enjolras having been found naked but also concerned for his friend. He laughed and slapped Enjolras on the arm, "Brother, you are late!"

"Late?"

"The meeting! You must have been knocked _very _hard if you don't remember that!" Enjolras looked a bit blank, "General Lamarque! _Mon dieu_ Enjolras" 

"Oh" Enjolras' face coloured and he smiled a little, "Yes I remember that, help me get dressed!" He looked at Grantaire, "On second thoughts, wait outside…I'll meet you out there!" 


	3. The Red Flag

The Final Battle; Part One

The Final Battle; Part One

"My friends!" Javert looked up from where to stood at the foot of the barricade to Enjolras, who looked very serious and was listening carefully to what Javert had to say. 

He did not remember the night Javert had found him, that much was obvious, or Enjolras would surely have told everyone he could not be trusted, he spoke to the students, of 'what he knew', when the time came and the barricade fell, he was going to get Enjolras, save him and take him to his home, protect him and look after him. That was his plan. 

Until Gavroche exposed him for what he was, a spy, he watched Enjolras' face turned to mild surprise as Gavroche told them that he was none other than Inspector Javert, and given half a chance would shoot them all in the back. 

He wanted to tell Enjolras then, about his plan, he wasn't going to shoot him, he was going to care for him, help him…

He watched Enjolras' eyes as they pondered whether to shoot Javert right here and now, or spare his life, he sighed heavily as Enjolras gave the order for him to be tied up, the last man alive was to be his killer. They couldn't spare the ammunition. 

**Part Two; The Red Flag**

"Let others rise to take our place, until the Earth is FREE!"

Enjolras climbed the barricade, he pulled the flag from where it was placed and waved it, he looked out, bullets flashed and flew past him, driving themselves into the chests of his friends, still he waved. 

A million speeches, people, events in his life flew past his eyes and he blinked them away. As he was struck in the arm he gasped in pain, but no sooner had the bullet struck than the pain vanished, he still stood and held the flag. 

He turned to see Grantaire tumbling down the barricade, unrecognisable as a bullet had torn into his face. _Soon I shall be free_. Another shot came, this time it seemed to come slowly, and he, by some miracle felt as though he was watching it, as it struck his chest he fell to his knees, to the other side of the barricade and groaned. He pivoted on his knees, attempting to get back to his own side, he was struck in the back, and involuntarily his body shoved forwards, the flag dropped from his hand. 

Javert approached the barricade, shaking, he looked at the bodies of the National Guard's men, Constables, officers he had known, he gulped and walked on. 

He cast his eyes across the barricade; a flash of red caught his eye. 

Enjolras, wrapped in his Red Revolutionary flag, his face calm, arms spread, he looked like an angel being welcomed into the arms of god, Javert grasped at his chest "Oh Christ", he stepped over a messy pile of blown apart brains and blood, "Oh Christ", he walked to Enjolras, he climbed onto the barricade and stroked at his blond hair, he wiped a trail of blood from the corner of his mouth and bent close and kissed him on the lips. 

"Sleep…" he whispered, wiping a flood of tears from his cheeks. 

He jumped down from the barricade, and as he did, something the other side of it caught his eye, a figure moving, someone carrying something, another person perhaps. He lifted a body carefully away from a gap in the barricade and peered through, Jean ValJean! 

Javert was going to do _something _right today; forcing himself not to look at Enjolras he climbed the barricade to chase the convict, Jean ValJean, 24601, one final time. 


End file.
